Hate Crimes
by VenemousSyring
Summary: We often watch news about Massacres, but how often do we stop and think about this massacred people's life? Specially about the life of the raven haired beauty who was willing to make love all night with his beloved blonde SHIZAYA - tragedy SMUT


**TITLE: Hate Crimes **

**Summarize:**** We often see massacres on television, but how often do we stop and think about these massacred people's lifes? Mostly the life of this raven who was willing to spend the rest of the night with his beloved blonde. SHIZAYA. RATE M –Smut-TRAGEDY**

**WARNING:**** this story contains extreme INAPPROPIATE and GRAPHIC scenarios! This story IS rated M, so read at YOUR OWN RISK. This involves SEXUAL CONTENT between two males, and yes, it's SEX. (YAOI)**

**You've been warned. Can't handle it, then don't read it. Contains triggering themes and sad scenarios- **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any character from the series ****_Durarara! I don't own the slight of information I took from Wikipedia._**

**_thank you to my BETA Shirohime - Shizaya stories_****_ for her kind help. She corrected LITERALLY around 200 grammar mistakes if not for more. SO love her :D Thank you sis_**

_HATE CRIMES_

_._

"_What would you do if you knew you were about to die…?" I asked him as my hand played with his raven hairtips._

"_Is Shizu-Chan willing to see me die?"_

"_Who the hell said that? I'm just asking… If I knew I would say "Karma is a bitch" because it's cool. Everything is so Cliché… So maybe that it's not"_

"_Well if I were to die I would assume that you already know that I love you and I will always do right? So let's think in something proper to resume all my feelings… ummm"_

"_Yes but not sounding cliché…"_

"_New word for Shizu-Chan!"_

"_I just used it the previous comment." Shizuo sighed "So?"_

_Izaya laughed "So cute Shizu-Chan… I would say: Shizu-Chan don't worry in our next life we will be a pair of cursed bunnies who will be conveniently joined by the ass."_

"_Flea, what the hell?" _

_Izaya laughed…-_

_-A crime motivated by racial, religious, gender, sexual orientation or other prejudice._

_Is a usually violent, prejudice motivated crime that occurs when a perpetrator targets a victim because of his or her perceived membership in a certain social group.-_

There are some cases about Hate Crimes in which plenty of people were sharing one single social "difference" with the will to get rid of this "difference" being called a difference and be finally accepted among everyone. These people were just marching to gain some of the government´s protection and some of their rights respected, and suddenly a madman with a gun appears and starts shooting, firing at these people; Killing, destroying, murdering, finishing people's life.

We often see this in T.V we denominate them as "Massacres" we get to put a hand over our mouths and say "another gay massacre", "Oh see, black massacre"… "… Women massacre"

But how often do we stop and think that this massacred people had a full life to go in pursuit of? How often do we think "Had he a boyfriend? Had she a girlfriend? Had they a family?" And yes, they had. They once were people full of joy or sadness but equally human beings.

Those crimes are full of racisms, homophobia and hate.

Those crimes are denominated "Hate Crimes".

Offense involving animosity toward others, offense involving antagonism toward others, discrimination, enmity towards others, offense involving _hate_, hatred, intolerance, offense malevolence toward others, prejudice, victim's color of skin, victim's ethnicity, victim's gender, victim's national origin, victim's race, victim's religion, victim's sexual orientation...

Offense equal _Hate._

How unfair…

That afternoon, we heard these people marching with big banners against homophobia and yelling a song pro homosexuals. We weren't even with the crowd… we weren't even by their side… we were just holding hands… Izaya was just smiling at me… he didn't do anything…

It was a coincidence… we were passing _right_ by their side… we said we just wanted some ice-cream after our hot love-making session over at his apartment… I didn't want to walk alone so he offered to come with me…

It was as simple as buying ice-cream… I just wanted to buy him a vanilla ice-cream and taste it over his reddish lips and go back home hand in hand…

I was fine… I was happy… but then why did that madman had to appear right in front of the protesting people with a gun and start shooting without _mercy?._

Why did we have to be _right_ by their side in that precise moment? Why? Why did I freeze instead of covering him with my whole body when the fire begun? I could have… I could have…

It was cruel; the madman yelled how he hated homosexuals… but…

Did he know how I felt my world shatter in pieces after I saw my fragile raven mewl helplessly and stumble only to grip at my vest?

Did that madman know how my flea's eyes came crashing with mine covered in complete horror?

Did that fucking madman know what he did to me? How I felt when I understood my lithe lover when his gaze went downwards his own body and my eyes came to rest over his belly where his delicate hand gripped and tried to stop the waterfalls of crimson that oozed from his thin body?

Did he feel my panic?

Did that madman know?

…

Did everyone who watched T.V know that the raven haired beauty classified as one of the victims of the massacre had a boyfriend that loved him with all his will? Did everyone know that the beauty was not just number "8- victim" that he was my whole world, not just a number, not just a report, that the raven was willing to stay all night with his favorite brute and cuddle together in an indescribable warmth?

Did the spectator come to stop from channeling the T.V and think about every face appearing on the screen and think about every single life?

That raven-haired doll was more than that… He was more than that.

…

.

"You look sexy."

He almost chocked on the glass of water he was drinking after I threw the bolt comment at him. But _what can I do?_ He was wearing one of my old large T-shirts and it was actually too big for his petit frame. The shirt was large enough to show his fragile shoulder to me. It was so fucking sexy.

Not to mention he was wearing those ridiculous reading-glasses that made him look even more attractive. Damn Flea, he always made me want him in the most random moments.

"Shizu-Chan, May I ask what led you to say such a thing?" Izaya lowered the glass of water and placed it on the nightstand by the side of the king-sized bed we were currently resting- I was lying looking at him and Izaya… well he was actually reading some boring novel,- _Tch how boring._

Just a normal day in our lives.

Just me around the house in nothing but a pair of boxers… Him in that sexy… sexy attire…

"What kind of question is that? You look so damn sexy; easy."

"Why, Shizu-Chan is getting bold." My raven smirked at me and I smiled at him.

"Whatever. Flea, can I take you?"

I heard him start laughing and I couldn't feel any less mesmerized by the angelic sound of his laughter. How could this man be the sole cause of my misery in the past? I didn't understand.

"Nope, Shizu-Chan must rest." Ah sure, I helped him re-organize the whole house. Well, if that meant _him_ giving directions and me moving the objects around. Izaya happened to be very obsessive in what the house´s appereance would be.

I wasn't bothered at all.

"Ride me then."

He giggled at me and then he smiled softly. Long ago I finally wrecked his frozen walls. I made the informant be sappy and cheesy around me. I made him do and say things he confessed he never in his life ever said. I made him solemnly mine.

"Shizu-Chaaaaaan! I'm reading!" I crawled up to him and took the book from his fragile hands. I looked at the annoying object and placed it next to the glass of water.

"Who cares…?" I mumbled as I slowly found a comforting space between his bare smooth legs.

"Shizu-chan… I-" I cut him softly. I wasn't in the mood of being rough. I cut his words by softly placing my lips over his red ones.

The soft contact became warm. My rough lips moved against his soft one. How could he own such lips? Such fleshy yet delicately curved lips. His face was a masterpiece called perfection.

My tongue coaxed those kissed lips open; my tongue found his in the most intimate contact. It felt good. I heard him gasp in pleasure. Our kisses were the best. I don't know where he learned to kiss like that.

I was hovering over him, my left hand travelled to caress shamelessly his porcelain thigh. He gasped again. It was so soft, so warm. Not just his skin or the inflammable kiss; everything. The rain started pouring, making everything seem so blue. So cold yet I was so warm.

The rain was yelling something more.

It suddenly felt sad.

Something was off. And I didn't like it. I tried to concentrate in the gasp of pleasure my lithe lover was emitting.

"Shizu-chan? What's wrong?" He asked me as he sensed my hesitation. I smiled at him trying to suppress the knot that was forming in my stomach.

"Nothing actually." There was this strange feeling to love him even more. I was seeing at his face and there was something in his eyes…

Something telling me that those eyes…

_Maybe a …._

_No, no… No what the hell? _

I snapped back to reality as I felt his fragile warm hand caressing my face.

"I love you…" Those words spoken from his lips made me tremble in happiness and something stirred in my chest.

By the time Izaya was laying on his back with his legs spread open while I hovered over him between his legs and our chests meeting.

"I love you too… Izaya…" The name rolled off my tongue and I felt like it was the sweetest thing on earth.

"You are acting so strangely soft…" He murmured. I smiled and my mouth latched at a soft porcelain patch over his neck. So warm. So soft. My mouth was surrounded by the most exquisite skin ever. My tongue made lazy circles over the flesh and I heard him moan softly.

My left hand continued to roam over his small figure. Taking note how fragile this creature actually was. It burnt in my mind. _Protect. Love. Protect. He is fragile… Love…_ _So fragile. So tiny… Delicate…_

"_Nhnn… Ahn~…._ Feels good…." He was always very sensitive over there…

My left hand stopped to caress him and I placed it by the side of his head to support my whole weight while my right hand went to slowly make its way under the large T-shirt.

Izaya was just wearing black tight briefs and the shirt. I was more than turned on by this. It was a delectable sight. His legs were beautifully curved not to mention smooth and hairless, the milky skin was like the moon platinum's color. Perfect.

My hand travelled to his chest and I heard him gasp as my fingers pressed over the pink nipple. My fingers caressed the bud slowly in circles to harden it and turn it more sensitive.

"Feels good?"

I unglued my mouth from the now red bruised spot over his neck while my fingers pressed over the bud just a bit harder, earning a squeak from my lover.

"Y-Yeah…" He mumbled, I almost missed the answer but it was fine I knew how much he liked to be touched where I touched him.

The nub under my fingers was proudly hard and I bet it was reddish by this point. I loved it. My erection was painfully hard. I could feel his erection pressing under my stomach.

My fingers pressed harder.

"_Hahn ~"_ His back arched with pleasure as my fingers took the nub now between my index and thumb. I put a little pressure in the nub now trapped between my fingers. I pulled it a bit and he moaned again.

"Just how delicate you are here…" I feigned ignorance and I enjoyed the glare and adorable pout I got from him. Well he tried, he failed miserably as his pleasured expression was difficult to ignore.

My hand left the red bud and in a swift move I used both my hands to rip the shirt off. It was thrown near the bed but I couldn't care less. He was now at my mercy. Well if I took those briefs…

I didn't wait long and soon my hands ripped the briefs too; Leaving the flushed informant at my whole mercy and sight. My erection couldn't feel more confined. He was in his whole naked glory. I took my own boxers and threw them in some direction of the room, finally freeing my throbbing erection.

I gasped in pleasure.

He was the perfection alive. He had this thin slender waist with those soft curves and his hips were curved delicately. He wasn't of those exaggerated vulgar curves. He had this elegant frame. He was a thin thing. Long slender thighs, thin legs, with the right amount of muscle. Cero fat; lean but toned. He was actually very skinny. But he had this sexy alluring sight I surrendered long ago. I wanted him.

"You are beautiful…"

I never got tired of this body even if I made love to it a thousand times right away… I couldn't... It was ethereal.

I pressed my nose to his molested nipple and I heard him gasp in anticipation. I blew hot air against the bud and Izaya mewed.

My hands were free, one I used as support to not squeeze my little lover, and the other I used to slide between the skin of our stomachs to finally reach his erection and cup it shamelessly.

"_Sh-z… Nghh~"_ He covered his mouth with both his hands. I smirked as my tongue licked teasingly slow his abused nipple and at the same time my hands stroked his shaft, taking special time in thumbing his leaking red head.

My mouth securely latched over the overly stimulated nipple and sucked _hard._

"_Mhhhnn~_…. Oh such a t-tease…" He mewled. I loved it. I loved to hear him that vulnerable.

My strokes were long and hard, but firm and slow. I stopped each time to rub my thumb hardly over the oozing head, earning more whimpers of pleasure from my lover.

My mouth unglued from the nub and I didn't waste time to latch my mouth to its neglected twin. Izaya gasped again. My strokes were firm over his shaft while my own erection craved attention. I didn't want to wait any longer.

I hungrily sucked his now erect nipple while my hands grew faster and his whimpers and moans grew louder. My hand was paying special attention to the vein on the side of his cock and the now overly wet head of my writhing companion.

"_Sh-Shizu… Ahhhn I'm Gonn…aaahh~" _I abruptly stopped and I smirked as he gasped aloud in frustration. I didn't want him to come just yet.

"Izaya…" I growled in pleasure as I felt his hand stroke my manhood. He gasped and moved his frail hips to prove his need.

"Shizu-Chan is so big… _ahnnn~ _I want you inside…"

I place my hands over his waist and smirked. I kissed his chest and softly slapped his hand away from my dangerous erection. He sighed contently as my tongue and mouth reached his belly button. He moved his hips to release some pressure but I took them and kept them still.

My mouth kissed all the way down his throbbing erection. My tongue licked all the way down his cock until I came to press my tongue over the point where his penis and balls joined.

"_Mnnn… felt good…~" _I heard him moan and my hands spread his legs apart much to his surprise and threw his legs over my shoulder.

"Shizu-chan what the hell are-" A loud moan erupted from his kissed lips as my tongue lazily pressed his pink anus. Teasing it to bloom. I felt him wriggle to be set free but my grasp on his hips wouldn't let him. Izaya could be very shy at times.

"No… N-no S-Sh… _Aahnn~" _He moaned as my tongue circled the pink bud to open just a bit. My tongue pressed harder at some points and I felt Izaya tremble and give up a little.

My tongue was strong and rough, I felt the soft pink hole quiver in anticipation and it made me more aroused. I let my drool wet the bud just enough for me to tease it better. Izaya moved softly his hips encouragingly.

I concentrated the strength in my tongue as I firmly pushed in the middle of his anus right to enter. Izaya gasped. I stole a glance over my excited lover just to growl in ecstasy. Izaya was thumbing and tweaking his own nipples.

"_Y-Yes… hahh~… My g-good…"_

My tongue pushed through the tight muscles and Izaya moaned. I felt him shake and my tongue was drowned in the most delicious cave ever. Soft, warm and tight. I moved my tongue in circles and pushed strength into it. Moved it just enough to see Izaya turning into a moaning mess.

I started moving my tongue inside his puckered hole and ram it inside in one swift motion. Izaya was still toying with his nipples and I swear I almost came.

"_S-stop…Shizu… Ahnnn…~"_His back was arching more often each second that I fucked him with my tongue. He was getting close. His cock was leaking too much precum and I was clearly enjoying this. My tongue felt tight and I took it out in a firm motion.

He moaned.

I licked my lips and crawled on top of him again.

"Take me…. Please… Take me…." He panted. His cheeks were red as his crimson lidded eyes, rivaling the natural color of his lips. I smirked.

I moved again while he was lying. I took his legs off my shoulders and instead I spread them open for me shamelessly see with delight my delicious raven's body.

I was seeing more than any other person ever saw of my raven.

I placed his legs on the mattress wide open. He was blushing. It felt good to be touching wherever I wanted. He was mine after all. With this new angle I could see his shy puckered hole in the middle of those perky delicious white gloves I was fond of. His ass was so mounded with firm and delicious flesh.

His hole was glistening with my saliva but I knew that if I took him right away he would hurt. I didn't want my raven to get hurt.

He was watching me with fascination and … adoration. Entrusting me completely his body, his love, his soul and I could sense it.

"Come on S-Shizu-Chan… I need you now…"

I needed him too but I knew how to make things right. I smiled again and I moved to the nightstand and reached a bottle of lube. He smirked as I uncapped it and squirted a good amount of it over my fingers. I quickly moved my hand to his hole after I threw the tube somewhere near the bed.

"Be quick I need you for real…" He spoke with that heavenly seductive voice of his.

My mind was in a dazzled world of pleasure and need. My middle finger went to tease over the bud. Not entering just teasing. He whimpered.

I pushed my finger pass the tight clamped ring to massage his inner walls. Izaya was already moving softly his hips. He clearly wanted this just as much as me.

I moved the finger in and out; in and out, in and out.

I heard him writhe and I smirked. The rain was hitting heavily the large modern windows of our room and though everything was dim blue, I felt we made this moment the warmest. His body emitted such warmth. I couldn't feel any cold even if I tried.

"_Mmn… ~"_

Izaya covered his mouth with his slender fingers as I pushed a second into his wet hole. I pushed my fingers as far as they could go, feeling the tight walls embracing my fingers and hearing his muffled moans; It drove me crazy. I moved my fingers clockwise and turned them again just to hear him moan.

"_Ahhn... ~"_ Music, I was hearing the most beautiful melody. His moans were not just the obvious reflects of pleasure but a song from his body and soul with all the honesty in the world; I wanted to record it to never forget. It sounded… delicious.

I added a third finger and I felt his walls suck me for more. Izaya was lost in pleasure. I knew that the pain had subsided long ago but I couldn't help but like this kind of moments where I had the total control of our relationship.

"Shizu-Chan I-I'm ready…" His voice was filled with lust and passion. My eyes came to crash with his and I smiled. I locked our eyes and I saw how his lidded eyes tried to avoid my gaze while my fingers kept its lustful rhythm. I twisted my fingers until I hit a bundle of nerves I knew set him off. His long eyelashes fluttered and his eyes rolled back as his back curved in ecstasy.

"_Ahhhn~ m-more…!"_

His walls tightened around my fingers. I couldn't wait anymore. I drew my fingers out of him and I crawled on top of him.

He was panting and breathing heavily as our eyes met again.

I couldn't help it. My heart was beating rapidly. Though in a second I felt something in my chest… It wasn't good. It wasn't that I didn't want him; my erection was the proof I wanted him very badly. But this strange feeling of never letting go. Something about those eyes….

_Those eyes…_

_What is your soul telling me, my love?_

_What is it that neither of us know…You would tell me…_

As a response to what his soul didn't want to tell me, I was growing more desperate to never let him go… It was an odd feeling. I wanted him… and I was willing to be inside of him forever…

"Y-You have been very appreciative today S-Shizu-Chan… Is something the m-matters?" Appreciative? Oh. I didn't notice I was caressing his face with such delicacy until he spoke.

I smiled and our lips touched softly. My tongue coaxed his lips and the kiss became fervent. I lined my cock at his quivering entrance.

"Nothing wrong…"

My forehead rested against his. This was very intimate. Just the both of us. His hot breath against my mouth. My sweat sliding to his flawless face. I slid softly the head of my cock past the tight ring of muscles. I heard him gasp.

"_Nnghnn…~"_ My raven thrusted his nails in my back as I sheathed my whole erection inside that heavenly heat. It felt wonderful. My eyes shut tight. It felt amazing. I gasped in pleasure as our lower body connected even more. He was trying to adjust at the intruder.

"I-It's ok-okay…" He mumbled and my mouth pressed against his ear. There wasn't space between our bodies as my mouth pressed against his warm cheek. No space really. I wasn't actually kissing him nor pecking. I was just pressing my whole face against him. It felt very warm. So together. Only us. I thrusted in and out and he moaned softly.

I was being very soft and slow. I knew he enjoyed it. His fragile fingers came to my hair as he tugged at my blonde locks as if his life depended on it.

I wanted to be like this with him forever. Forever… Forever.

"_Ahhnn~… Shi-Shizu… I-I"_

His breath was shaking, my thrusts were deep, very deep and slow. I wanted to appreciate every single nerve against my cock. I wanted to feel him… I didn't want a quick fuck… I wanted to make love to him.

"_Mmn… Ahh... Feels awesome... ~"_

His legs wrapped securely around my waist as I pounded into him. Our lips crashed again. My hips picked a bit force. It felt amazing. His slender hips started moving trying to catch my rhythm.

We kissed and kissed again. I was indulging in his scent, a scent that apart from his distinctive mint and jasmine fragrance, a scent that was his, that was him. Izaya always had a very proper scent. One I was totally addicted to.

I smirked and my nose pressed against his ear, I felt him shiver as I nibbled his ear softly. He arched at one particular deep and hard thrust.

"_Mn… ahhh… A-again…~"_ I of course was hitting his sweet spot. I loved it. I loved how he clamped around me every time I hit it. I loved how he arched his back. I loved every single detail of this man.

It felt wonderful. This felt wonderful.

"_Ah… Ahh… Sh-Shizu… ahn…~" _

My thrusts became harder as I felt his tight and warm walls tighten around my cock as I hit his sweet spot over and over again. His legs still securely wrapped around my waist, our chests meeting with each thrust and I couldn't feel more complete. I had my raven squirming underneath me and that thought alone made me growl with pleasure.

"_Uhnn… Mmn… th-there~… ahhhnn right there…~"_

His arms wrapped around my neck to close his hands in the back of it. "Lewd Flea…"

"_Ah~"_

Izaya bit my neck and I growled as I felt his petit body shivering. I loved the moaning mess he always became when we were in bed. My hands were on each side of his head and I grunted as I picked force. I suddenly realized that I was actually thrusting very roughly by this point. My slow and soft thrusting rhythm already forgotten by the passion and lust of the moment.

_Damn Flea…_

"_R-right... ahhn~… there…"_

I opened my eyes that were screw shut by the bolts of pleasure tightening everywhere; I became even harder when I glanced at the beauty underneath my body. Elegant and thin frame, his chest was heaved and his nipples were a bit reddish due to my incessant tweaking and biting, his eyes were lidded with pleasure, his cheeks were rosy and his red soft lips were opened in a velvety moan. I was breathless.

"You are so fucking perfect…" I growled as I leaned a bit to lick his ear and he shivered in return.

"Says... the _ahnnn~_… sex-god... _ahgnn ahhh… t-there…~"_

His moans were as soft as the rays of the sun, the warmth was spreading all over my body and I was fixated in the delicate creature under my ministrations. I would do this right. For some strange reason I felt the urge to regain the softness… I wanted to record the feeling in my head forever.

I stopped my thrusts and I saw how his eyes opened a bit to lock his crimson eyes with mines.

"What's the m-matter…?" He mumbled quietly as he frowned in frustration. He used his elbows to support himself as he raised his head as to push me to answer.

We were still panting.

"Lay down flea… I'm gonna make this different…" I smirked as he glanced at me with an adorable questioning face.

"Ugh… Shizu-chan I was enjoying it very much!" He pouted childishly and I didn't know if this man knew how sexy he was to me.

"Just lay…"

He closed his eyes and again the back of his head pressed against the feathery pillow.

"What is Shizu-chan pl- _Aahh…~"_ As soon as he obeyed my request I pushed my cock as deeply and as slowly as I could until I pressed firmly his prostate. My cock twitched as I heard his voice break down with a moan.

I took out my cock as slowly as I could until just the head was inside and softly pushed back in, always making myself sure that with each soft thrust I pressed firmly his sweet spot.

"_Nngh… M-make l-love... Huh... Aahh~"_

Yeah, this way better. I leaned towards him.

My mouth pressed his; our tongues immediately dancing and swiveling as if it was our last kiss. I moved again slowly and I swallowed his muffled moans as he moved softly his hips to make it even more delicious. I broke the wet contact and my mouth pressed over his ear and I smirked when I heard him gasp as my cock went even deeper.

"Y-Yeah… I wanted to be conscious that I am inside you…" I smirked as my words made him blush lightly "This is the only way in which I can take note how sensitive you are... Like it?"

I moved slowly but firmly, His hands were grasping my hairs by this point, his breathing was ragged and I saw how his eyelashes fluttered here and now. Off course he liked it.

"Y-yeah... _Ahh..._ my God… so g-good… _Uhmnn…Shiz-ahh"_

I felt his inner walls tighten a bit with every firm thrust and I knew he was close. I pressed my forehead against his and I felt his heavy and hot breathing all over my face. I loved every single second of this.

"You are so delicious…" I mumbled as my hands moved from being by each side of his head to take harshly at his hips. I heard him yelp and our noses collided, we were so immersed in bliss that we didn't even mind.

I placed one hand over his hips and made my thrusts even deeper. My slow rhythm became erratic and even if my goal was to keep the soft and slow rhythm I couldn't help but thrust a bit harder.

"_Mnn...~ I… I-I love you… ahh…~"_ Izaya moaned softly as his walls tightened even more and my cock pressed again harder than before.

"I love you too Flea…" I grunted as my forehead pressed against the pillow right by the side of his head; our cheeks touching and my head moved just slightly as my lips pressed against his ear. He shivered. My balls felt tight, my erection felt about to burst. I needed release.

"Come for me…"

"_Shizu-ch-ahhnnn~…! I'm so c-close…"_ Izaya gripped my hair with force as I felt him tighten a bit too much around me and his cock convulsed over our stomachs. His eyes fluttered and his back arched as he moaned loudly. This was too much for me and my erratic rhythm stopped when the hurricane of pleasure took me too and I released my seed inside my lover. Everything in my body tightened at the perfectly ethereal sensation.

Butterflies all over my body, heat and fever. Delicious. I gasped aloud.

The bliss was still dancing over our skins but sadly the afterglow didn't last long and we both fell limp over the mattress, I over him. My nose was still pressing his ear and I was still breathing harshly. The sweat was plastering our hairs to our heads but I couldn't come to be bothered by it. It always felt amazing.

"Felt amazing…" I heard him mumble.

"Yeah…" I whispered in his ear.

"Shizu-chan?"

"Flea?"

He laughed at that and then he smiled. "Shizu-chaaan I'm serious…"

"Kay… What?"

"You are squeezing me…"

I smirked and nuzzled at his damp raven hair. "Too bad… like to be here…"

"Shizu-chan I'm being serious… I can't breathe"

I sighed and rolled at my side not without hearing him yelp as my cock was taken out without any warning.

"Brute…"

I sighed and we both laid on our sides to be face to face.

I again was breathless. Izaya, he was beautiful. His eyes were lidded with tiredness; his cherry-colored tiny lips were curved upwards in the most breath-taking smile. He had this tiny and dolly nose I always loved to squeeze playfully when it went red by the coldness. His cheeks were still a bit red, making his pale creamy skin look healthier. His chin, cheeks and every single feature were as delicate as one of a porcelain doll.

He had these carmine seductive eyes with big black eyelashes framing them. His silky raven hair was spread in locks that only accused our wildness in bed-time. I loved every single detail of his face.

"Shizu-Chan is creepy… Is staring weird…" I smiled at that comment and my hand went to caress his cheek softly.

"I was just memorizing every single detail of you face…"

"Oh so we are all lovey-dovey this day huh? Why's that?"

I actually was acting very different this day; I was never sweet towards him. Well I got my moments. I always took my time to make him feel loved while we were making love but aside from bed I was actually very tough but Izaya knew that I was just being stubborn.

"Nothing… Just like your face…"

Izaya's eyes opened slightly to smile at me. "You do?"

I smirked and reached for his arm to slam his body flush against mine. "Yeah…"

I liked how Izaya always pretended to have control but when I got sassy he always turned into a shy innocent lover. Yeah, hard to believe but I was actually never ever so bold. And right away Izaya was hiding his flushed face in the crook of my neck.

"Shy flea."

Adorable.

OOOOOOOO

_Sadness… Again that strange feeling… How would I call it? What does it mean? It was… It was… _Yes, It was a "Tragic Longing" I felt like I had to protect Izaya… I felt like I had to meld his body against mine for eternity. I felt this miserable knot in my belly and I knew everything was fine at the moment; there was not a single reason I should feel that way but…

"Are you awake Shizu-Chan?"

Our naked bodies were curled against each other. The rain was still pounding incredibly hard against the window. We formed a heated aura with our warmed-up bodies and covers. It was nice.

"Yeah…"

My head turned to face his pretty face. My hand went to his cheek.

"Something is off Shizu-Chan…" I heard him mumble, my eyes locked with his. Yes, something was off with me. I hadn't thrown off that strange tragic longing towards him, but I was not willing to worry him.

"Nothing's off Flea…" I sighed and turned my face towards the ceiling.

"Mhmm… Shizu-Chan is a bad liar."

I chuckled and turned my head to peck his lips quickly.

"How about we forget about it and you let me invite you to an ice-cream."

Izaya giggled at my proposal "Shizu-chan is seriously a child-taste."

"Shut up and agree."

"My, we are getting mean…"

"FLEA!"

"Fine, fine I'll let you invite me an ice-cream. But it will be a vanilla one. I hate other flavors."

My face softened and I pushed my body against his "Depends… will you let me taste it over your lips?"

His eyes once again locked with mine "Just if you let me taste yours…."

OOOOOOOOOo

With the promise of an ice-cream –vanilla for him strictly- Izaya and I walked out of the building. It wasn't raining anymore but the sky remained… cold. I sighed, I was happy to be with Izaya but… the sky was reflecting my soul at the moment and every step I did make me want to run with my raven back home under the securities of our bedroom.

While we were discussing the ice-cream in home he told me to go by myself, that he was a bit sore from our intimate session but I somehow convinced my flea to come with me. It would be a quick trip… a really _really _quick trip. Or so I hoped myself.

His hand was warm against my own. I liked how Izaya's hands were always warm. Even if I woke in the middle of the cold night, Every time I touched his lips, hands or near his neck, the warmth was always welcoming. At night I always hugged him to steal some of his warmth.

We heard a massive protest.

"Hn? Shizu-Chan, Ikebukuro is against you one more time!" Izaya cheered with that weird sense oh humor of his.

"Shut it flea, let's see what it is?"

Izaya chuckled as we turned to our sides, we didn't leave the place we were walking at, and it was a mere neck craning. Simple as that.

"Shizu-Chan is a gay protest~" Izaya cooed while his lips pressed my cheek.

"So what? I'm not marching with them! Let's buy the damn ice-cream so I can ravish you already."

"But Shizu-Chan… we are gay…~" His sing-sang voice was – even if it's hard to believe- relaxing me, making me smile by the humor of the situation.

"Damn gay flea."

Izaya burst out laughing and we still kept walking.

"Alright, Alright… Shizu-Chan. Like if you would ever see me with a banner pro-anything." Our hands tightened and I smiled at him.

"So I thought…" I leaned to my side to brush shoulders "Izaya… you are adorable…"

No matter how many times have I seen it but I always enjoyed the slight almost invisible blush that appeared in his smooth cheeks every time I complimented him.

The innocent gesture of his blush was suddenly masked by one of his sassy smirks. Oh by the way; I came to think those smirks were devilishly sexy.

"Shizu-Chan wants to mate like a bunny~" Izaya sang aloud.

I smirked at him and stopped walking just to pull him against my body, my hot mouth found his ear and I smirked again. "All night flea…" My tongue licked the shell of his ear and I felt him shiver.

"Oh~, is that a challenge Shizu-Chan….?"

"The most serious I have ever done." I replied back and our lips met, we ignored the people around us, in that time all that mattered was his soft tongue caressing mine and the way his lips moved expertly against mine.

Obviously we didn't notice the protesters getting near us.

His lips left mine. Our eyes met and he smiled genuinely "I really like you Shizu-Chan" Those words freeze me in the best of ways.

I rapidly recovered "Just like? Damn flea, seduced me to love him and the flea is mere liking me" I feigned a sole conversation aloud and he laughed. Off course I knew he loved me, he told me every time he could.

He tip-toed and his lips brushed against my ear. "You know what I mean…" I always admired the seductiveness from his voice alone.

"Oh now I do-"

"Should have known better that Shizu-Chan's brain is peanut sized, How cute~"

"Flea you are talking non-sense now… Oh but whatever…" I smiled at him, no matter the serious situation, the romantics either, more less the angry moments; Izaya always found a way to joke around like the playful flea he was.

We understood each other this way, suddenly saying non-sense, or simply pissing the other off. But never was it too serious… we sure argued but we always found a way in our bed. I was happy. I could see his playful eyes… he was happy.

"Shizu-Chan, by the way… what are they protesting about?"

"Gay rights…"

"Yeah, _Duh,_ but look at us and we aren't protesting over there."

I sighed oblivious at the closeness of the protesters, "See, gay marriage is not legal in Japan, simple as that. They are just protesting because they want to get married."

His tiny mouth fell in a tiny "O" Wasn't it obvious?

"Oh well, good luck then, the government couldn't care less about the situation…" His voice grew a bit uninterested about the matter as I saw how in a matter of seconds his hands squeezed mine and his face lit up with glittering happiness. "Shizu-Chan, the ice-cream shop!"

I smiled at him. "Yeah… " I leaned and whispered in his ear "once the ice-cream lands on your mouth I'm totally claiming it to ravish…" I really couldn't wait to taste it over his reddish lips…

I saw him mumble something like perverted protozoan but I was just focused on buying ice-cream and going back to our warm nest.

… Izaya squeezed my hand at the loud bang…

… My eyes widened…

"Izaya!"

Everything came in a rush, everything came crumbling down…

Noise...

I could hear noise…

My eyes were clouded by thick smoke… fire…

Yells… leading to the flames. _Disaster…._

Disaster…

All I can remember is him.

Izaya stumbled forward grabbing my black vest in the process. Izaya had been shot. My eyes immediately fell to him. He mewled helplessly "Ow, Shizu-C-Chan…"_No… No... No… _My arms wrapped around Izaya instinctively. His lithe frame securely trapped in my iron-like arms but… _It was too late_

I knew deep inside… something told me…

I could smell the blood near me… right in my arms…

"Izaya! Hey wh-what?! Flea come on w-"

My eyes wandered to see the cause…

Looking around I saw a lonely man, a madman, desperate madman, shooting fire, explosive guns…

Everything froze up. I could only see us and the man in front of us, shooting mercilessly to everything and everyone near… near the…

_The protesters…_

My eyes crashed with Izaya's crimson eyes. He told me everything with his eyes… I understood. My raven was going to die… I wanted to move, to run and take him somewhere else but his weak hand stopped me from moving I knew he had very few seconds of breathing as his breathing became ragged and his mouth started leaking blood.

His eyes told me so. _If you go, you won't be here for me as I go… _

I heard the police cops, I heard children cry, and I heard _hell…_

"Babe, please… Don't…" It was late… so so late… that shot gun pierced him in all the wrong ways… I knew I didn't have time…

_- But this strange feeling of never letting go. Something about those eyes…._

_Those eyes…_

_What is your soul telling me my love?_

_What is it that neither you know…You would tell me…_

_As a response to what his soul didn't want to tell me, I was growing more desperate to never let him go… It was an odd feeling. I wanted him… and I was willing to be inside of him forever…-_

My tears started to fall at the memory… Every memory started to fall in seconds… It was strange... It was as if we both were dying… so many flashback of our relationship… of our love… Oh… a flashback because somehow our love was dying in my arms… The flashback was about us…

"Please… Izaya!" My tears could not stop at my almost unresponsive lover.

My arms tightened over my raven. "Shizu-Chan… I…" I looked down at him… "Izaya please… Izaya come on…" I shook him lightly. It was the fastest thing I ever witnessed in my whole life…

"Come on, come on, hold on!" I pressed my bloodied hands on his wounds.

_-The rain was yelling something more._

_It felt sad.-_

My eyes focused in his wounds and I knew he wasn't shot just once… One was located in his chest and the other in his once smooth perfect belly…

My raven, my playful flea, my desire, my love… was dying in my arms in a few seconds… this was so unfair…

"God…" I whispered as my tears couldn't stop falling.

_-Sadness… Again that strange feeling… How would I call it? What does it mean? It was… It was… Yes, It was a "Tragic Longing" I felt like I had to protect Izaya… I felt like I had to meld his body against mine for eternity. I felt this miserable knot in my belly and I knew everything was fine at the moment; there was not reason I should feel that way but…-_

Our souls knew that they were going to part from each other_ soon_… My soul knew all along… this tragic longing was something more….

"I love you so so much my Izaya please… Don't… Don't leave me please…."

Izaya laughed softly, his mouth leaked even more blood, my arms loosened its grip, and nothing mattered, I was surprised by the genuine smile. With all his remaining strength Izaya approached his head near mine and his mouth pressed clumsily against my ear.

"D-Don't worry Shizu-Chan…" _No… don't say that… Izaya…_ "I-In our next life we will be a p-pair of c-cursed bunnies who will be conveniently joined by the ass." My heart froze…

Our souls knew they were parting from each other…

My tears leaked uncontrollably as I saw his eyes parting to say goodbye…

OOOOOOOOOOOO

I later understood what a "Hate murder" was; it was what happened the day the hate took away my raven from my arms…

But I do wonder if the news told the spectator how much I loved my raven… I wonder… if anybody thought about the feelings… about the secret these people had… The murder of my raven was qualified as a twisted fate.

He was victim number eight, that's what the news said. There were 60 dead people… Shinra questioned me why we were in a protest anyways…

We weren't… we were just passing by…

The sick bastard who caused this entire grudge is dead now; the cops had to shoot him because he was willing to kill everyone…

And I stand here looking at his grave… I never found happiness again, even if the tragedy was about 25 years ago…

_-"Shizu-Chan, what will happen when we both get old?" _

"_What with that?"_

"_Will you still love me? Will you lust after me? When I'm no longer young?" My eyes opened at his question… "Shizu-Chan when I'm no longer beautiful-" I cut him off._

"_Who the hell told you that when you get older you will lose your beauty? At least not to me…" _

"_I should make you sign a forever contract Shizu-Chan..."_

"_Hand me a pen …"-_

I smiled…

I think about Izaya every single day… with every comment I still hear his playful retorts… I was never allowed to taste heaven again but I'm sure… I will find it soon…

How would I ever forget him? I don't want to. I had so little happiness in this life… so so little…

I will see him again… Somebody told me I was still young but… My body is just so sick… I now know one may die from a broken heart.

I still think about how my raven was gone in the blink of an eye, the shot was lethal and I couldn't tell him everything my chest is still tightly keeping…

As I head to home I still wonder… If everybody still remembers that day… if they still feel touched by the news… I wonder if the television's report scarred them for life, like life did with me…

-The End-

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: A death Fic- Lemon, just when I thought it was impossible…**

**I was watching T.V last time and I saw a man killed 12 boys and girls, don't ask me where or when, I just saw this, it happened in Europe that's all I know. Maybe it didn't happen in the moment, maybe the news were making a tribute to the victims by passing their photos in the screen.**

**I saw this pretty boy, it made me sad. I wondered about his life, I wondered if he ever fell in love, if he ever thought that his life would be cut off so soon and I wondered about the ones that loved him, those who were willing to spend the rest of their lives by his side. I wondered if he ever kissed someone, if he ever hated somebody, if he ever had the chance to taste love… So unfair.**

**Sad right?**

**That inspired me. It inspired me because nobody think about his, they actually just say "Ohhh what a pity" and to be real, that's all we can do. I wondered about the other faces too but this boy really shocked me. He was so beautiful and young.**

**I have few ideas in mind, if you like my writing then please review and make me know.  
><strong>

**PS: sorry for the sad themed story I know I didn't warn but hey patience. I hope you understood what a hate crime is. It's real. Really.**

**Review :) **

**Venemous Syring**


End file.
